


Once and For All

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie is my OC, Davey is Grant, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone else is just background newsies, Jack is Shawn, Katherine is Wally, Les is Jack(lol), Medda is Henry, Multi, Spot is Tom, except joey i hate him so he's cishet, most of the OC's belong to my friends, newsies au, oh and joey is joey lmao, that's like the main reason this au exists, they're all teens in this because newsies, write susie/lacie content cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: Working at Joey Drew Studios isn't the worst, but when Joey lowers pay and increases work hours, eighteen-year old Shawn Flynn must team up with his ragtag group of gay coworkers to take him down.
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn/Wally Franks, Lacie Benton/Susie Campbell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Once and For All

He’d fallen asleep, again. 

Shawn blinked groggily as he lifted his head up from his desk, realizing he’d been clutching a Boris doll in his sleep. Gently placing the stuffed wolf aside, Shawn stood up, the humid air in Heavenly Toys damn near suffocating the Irishman. He knew where he needed to go.

As per usual, the rooftop of Joey Drew Studios was empty, so Shawn took his usual spot leaning up against the raised side of the building. Staring down at the busy streets of New York City, he thought about his parents. Well, more accurately, his father. His mother had up and left them before Shawn could talk. But his father was dead. Even before his physical form was gone, when he trudged home after work every day what once had been lively hazel eyes were dull and lifeless, and he knew his father was long gone.

“Fall asleep in there again, Shawn?” came a thick Manhattan accent. Whipping his head around, he relaxed when he noticed Lilly. Shawn ruffled her hair, causing her to laugh softly. Ever since Shawn had found her alone with an infected left eye and sick with a cold, they’d been like brother and sister together, and the rooftop was Shawn and Lilly’s special spot. Even though her eye never got better, that didn’t dampen her sunny demeanor and positive view of the world.

“Those streets down there…” Shawn began, leaning farther forward. “They sucked the life outta my old man. Well they ain’t doing that to me.” he declared, his Irish accent shining through. Lilly smiled fondly, placing a hand on Shawn’s shoulder.

“They got better, smaller towns out west. And yeah, everyone wants to come to New York. But soon as I got enough money, I’m headin’ to a little town out west called Santa Fe.” Shawn told Lilly, making a sweeping gesture with his arms. She chuckled, moving closer to him.

“Always been a dreamer, you.” Lilly joked. “But seriously, you better be takin’ me with ya.” she told her brother, looking up at him. Shawn smiled down at her. 

“‘Course I will, Lils. Just gotta save up, and we’re Santa Fe bound.” the Irishman assured her. “But first, you gotta go to sleep. It’s past midnight.” Shawn scolded her. Rolling her eye, Lilly nodded and headed back down into the studio. Not much time later, Shawn followed, electing to just sleep in Heavenly Toys for the night. As per usual, he dreamed about his perfect life in Santa Fe. Smiling, he let himself drift away into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr.hell blog is waddlewaffle4600 come scream at me lol
> 
> also the chapters won't always be this short aksjvj


End file.
